


Unleashed Lust and Hidden Desires

by LewdDragon (Darksaphira)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Drugged Sex, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Humiliation, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Slavery, Unrequited Love, forced obedience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksaphira/pseuds/LewdDragon
Summary: Two friends get bound to each other by an old slavery spell, in an accident. It complicates things but somehow they manage.That is, until one terrible day they somehow get lost in a snowstorm and stumble onto a mansion full of other Masters and their Slaves. They try to blend in, just for a day until the storm clears up but not all is what it seems.Nathan has to watch helplessly as his friend changes before his eyes, abusing the power he has to live out desires he has never before talked about.Things quickly turn hot and messy as everything about this place grows more and more alarming with every second.Can Nathan get his friend back to his senses before they both lose themselves to ancient magic, hidden desires and unleashed lust completely? Is there even a way back to their home? Can they trust anyone? And who, or what, is their host?
Kudos: 8





	Unleashed Lust and Hidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags.   
> Not much introduction happening, but that is by design this time. Things will be clearer if/when I write more. Started as smut for two characters in a non-smutty story, and turned into a separate story. Why am I so horny that I always do this? This was supposed to be about friendship and now it's mostly about sex.   
> Anyway, I'll try to write a bit of a story here, no clue how long exactly it'll be. Enjoy the ride, if you want. Let me know what you thought. Leave me a kudos to motivate me to write more instead of turning to a separate new story again. 
> 
> The spell the two main characters are bound by forces the enslaved one to comply with anything their Master says that's even remotely a command. The Master is able to use it to punish his slave at any point, for anything, or just for the fun of it. Both wear marks on their right hands to signify their role in the bond.

He isn’t even sure how they found this place anymore, but they’ve been at the mansion for hours. 

The storm had surprised them outside, the biting wind had brought snow and ice that pelted them, that left them disoriented. They’d been lost, he knows that much. Lost and freezing they didn’t even know where to go. 

Though, looking back he wasn’t even sure where they had been lost, what they had even done outside in such horrible weather. Why neither of them had been able to use a spell to go home again, he just knew that all attempts had failed. 

The mansion, when it had suddenly come into view through the whiteness of the landscape, had been like a safe haven, a promise of rescue in their desperation. 

The young boy with the pale blond hair who opened had quickly turned out to be a slave, to both of their shared surprise. After all, the spell binding them was supposedly used so rarely that many couldn’t even identify their marks anymore. 

But this boy did, he wore the same mark that Nathan wore on his hand. He’d bowed to Mike, addressed him with honorifics as he invited him inside while he flat-out ignored Nathan. 

He’d left them, dripping and shaking, to wait in the foyer as he went to get his master as he informed them. 

They had quickly agreed to play along with more traditional roles, even if they never did that usually. Apparently, they had stumbled upon one of the few old households who still held slaves and Mike deemed it wise not to offend anyone right now. They needed some help, after all. 

Nathan had been inclined to agree, and after all, he’d be fine for a little bit, right? 

The boy’s master turned out to be a middle-aged man with long black hair and dark eyes, who was sympathetic with his freezing new guests. He’d even invited them to join him and a few friends for the evening, so they could return home when this freak storm had subsided again. 

Or, precisely he had invited Mike to join him because he too mostly ignored Nathans presence. 

Mike had agreed, and so Nathan had found himself kneeling at Mike’s feet in a fancy dining room shortly after that. Several other men had been there, greeting Mike warmly. Some had even complimented him on ‘his pretty boy’. All of them had had slaves sitting at their feet quietly. 

Nathan had blushed, but luckily he’d been mostly ignored after that. The blond slave from earlier had brought him a bowl of some kind of stew and while the redhead hadn’t really been hungry he still ate some. It was warm and he really, really didn’t want to seem rude here. 

Mike on the other hand ate and drank a lot, seemingly enjoying himself more and more the longer the evening became. 

Nathan had grown worried for his friend as he seemed to become buzzed. 

Then, he had started to grow more and more worried for himself when the conversation had turned to more and more worrisome topics and Mike just agreed along with the other men. 

He’d become quite alarmed when, after the first men had become handsy with their own slaves, their host had suggested going over to the ‘pleasurable part of the evening’ in a more comfortable environment and Mike agreed to that too. 

He doesn’t have a choice but to follow Mike as he goes with the small crowd, and so he finds himself in a room full of beds, armchairs, couches, cushions along the floor, and all over the room. Everything was soft and comforting. 

The crowd had quickly spread across the room and the men and their slaves had quickly started to undress. 

It dawned on Nathan what was happening here then, and Mike seemed too out of it to show any sort of alarm about it. 

Instead, he followed their host towards a bed and sat down. 

Nathan watched horrified as their host had shared some whispered sentences with Mike resulting in Mike starting to undress. Their host had laughed, his eyes going to Nathan who still stood stiffly to the side, before he whispered something else. 

Mike nodded and looked at him, for what seemed to be the first time in hours. The way he smiled as he did made Nathan’s skin crawl. 

“Come on Nat, get yourself out of these clothes, will you?” Mike prompted him, said it so casually as if it’s the most normal thing in the world to demand that. 

Nathan is pale as he slowly undresses, doesn’t look up at anyone in the room. A few others are already busy with their own slaves, but their host still watches on with keen interest. 

“P-please, M-master, can’t we… stop?” He pleads quietly as he steps out of his pants, his movements more mechanical than anything sensual, his limbs forced to move by the earlier command. He glances over towards Mike one more time, but his former friend and now master is drunk and maybe even high - he’s still not sure what it is he’s taken here - and he sees he’s lost this argument already. 

Indeed Mike doesn’t seem to even hear him, instead, he waves him over, pats the space next to him on the bed. 

Nathan swallows, but he does slowly join him. Not like he has much of a choice, and he’d rather not push anything right now. He feels Mike’s hands roam over his body possessively. “P-please, we’ll do anything you want, j-just please not here.” There’s desperation in his voice. He doesn’t want this to happen in a room full of other people.

Mike’s arms wrap around him, one hand wraps around the redhead’s limp dick as another tweaks his nipples. Nathan can feel his master’s hard dick press against his backside. “Sshh now, no complaints. It’ll be good.” 

Nathan closes his eyes, defeated. “Yes, Master.” He whispers, voice hollow. He’s sure he’s close to crying, but it’s not like he can fight this. These casual words even stop him from protesting anything that happens now as the magic wraps around him once again.

Their host stands and comes closer now, stands behind the bed Mike has chosen for them. “You’ve never done it with him, right?” He asks Mike, but his eyes roam to Nathan with a predatory gleam as he speaks. 

Mike shakes his head against Nathan’s neck. His breath is hot when he speaks. “Not yet, but I’ve wanted to for a long time.” 

Their host laughs. “I’m sure, with such a pretty thing like this one. I wouldn’t have waited as long as you have.” His hand reaches out and strokes through Nathan’s hair as he speaks. “There’s no need to hold anything back today though. He’ll be fine.” The other man withdraws again, sits back down in his armchair. 

Nathan shudders under the unwanted strangers’ touch, wants to draw away but can’t with Mike pressed so close to him. 

Mike’s fingers leave his still limp cock and press against his lips a moment later. 

Nathan takes a moment until he understands, hesitates as he parts his lips. 

Mike does not hesitate though, his fingers push into the warm wet mouth. He practically fucks his fingers in and out of Nathan’s mouth while grinding his hips against his back. 

Nathan gags, surprised, eyes opening wide. He relieved when the fingers leave his mouth again until he feels one press against his asshole. It pops in just a moment later, feeling wrong and burning, even when it’s slick with spit. The finger moves inside for a few moments until a second joins in. 

The redhead is tense as Mike fucks his fingers in and out of his ass, but he can’t even make a sound in protest. 

A few long moments later Mike’s hands leave his friend’s body completely as he grabs for something on the bed next to him. 

Nathan hears a bottlecap and moments later a wet sounds as Mike lubes his hard cock up. Just a few moments more and he feels the other’s dick press against his ass insistently. He opens his mouth, desperately wishes he could beg Mike to stop, or at least beg him again to do this somewhere without an audience, but all that comes out is a small whimper. Defeated he presses his eyes closed, even if he really really doesn’t want Mike fucking him, he has to take this now it seems. 

Mike barely notices Nathan’s reaction, just pushes in, too buzzed by the aphrodisiac effects of the food he had to consider the other's feelings now. He just wants, and he wants now. 

The slave is shaking as Mike pushes inside now, the stretch burning intensely. A soundless sob shakes his form once before suddenly Mike’s hand is in his face and turns it to face him, the other’s body pressed close to him as he works his dick inside his friend’s body slowly. 

Mike moans in bliss as he finally seats himself all the way in Nathan’s asshole before he leans closer and presses his lips onto his friends. “This is… amazing…” He moans against his lips as he forcefully starts to kiss him. 

He starts rolling his hips slowly at first, making only small movements taking time to claim both his slave’s ass and mouth. “Should have done this ages ago, really.” He groans before he pushes his tongue deep into the other’s mouth, forcefully kissing him. He also starts to thrust faster now, deeper and harder. 

Tears start to collect in his wide eyes, but he barely recognizes Mike with this wild lustful look on his face. Shocked he screws his eyes shut again, a few tears rolling down his cheeks at that. 

He doesn’t even try to resist as Mike’s hand twists into his hair and pulls him away, but he still opens his eyes in fear to look at Mike once again.

His Master’s eyes are clouded in lust and he’s not even sure if he’s really lucid as he studies his face now. 

Mike’s teeth show in a laugh. “I’ve wanted you, wanted to do this, for so long now.” He says, hot breath hitting his face. He doesn’t slow his hips as he speaks. “You didn’t even know, did you? But now, now you’re mine and I can finally take you like I want, whenever I want. Now you can’t refuse me, couldn't ridicule me for my desires.” 

Then his lips press onto Nathan’s again in another bruising kiss, his hands clawed around his hips as he fucks into him. 

Nathan is shocked, all thoughts freeze at these words. He’s not sure if he can believe any of what Mike says or if that’s just the drugs. Has his friend really desired him for a long time now? Did he feel rejected, maybe even ignored by Nathan, and enacts a form of revenge now?   
Nathan certainly doesn’t share these feelings, but he wouldn't have ever done anything to hurt his best friend. Even if he hasn’t ever wanted sex with another man, because he just doesn't swing this way. But of course, a slave has to take whatever his Master wishes him to, the bond is sure to remind him of that. 

Mike breaks away from him again, a sheen of sweat glistening on his hot body by now. “You feel just as perfect as I thought you would. You have been made to be fucked by me, made to just wrap around me like this. I bet you can’t wait to be filled up by me.” 

Nathan shakes his head, knows it’s useless. He’s not even sure Mike registers anything outside his own pleasure. Does he know he’s hurting him? Is he aware Nathan doesn’t want any of this? Does he even really know this is actually happening? Or, does he actually not care anymore?

Mike’s hand is on Nathan’s cock again. “I want you to come with me.” He demands, a hot whisper in his ear. 

Nathan’s cock twitches to life under Mike’s fingers now, pleasure building with his Master’s thrusts. The order doesn’t even take the pain, just forces his body into a reaction he doesn’t want. 

“I want to hear you too.” Mike moans into his ear now, his own breath coming in heavy bursts now. 

Against his will, Nathan moans at that, moans into his Master’s thrusts. Tears run down his cheeks again now, but still, he moans and he knows he’ll come like he was just ordered to. 

Their host watches him as he himself pounds away into his cute blond slave he has thrown over the arm of his couch. 

Nathan looks away, doesn't like this still so hungry look in those eyes, but can’t find a spot in his vision where no one fucks into a slave somehow. Embarrassment burns hot in his cheeks as he feels his orgasm building up through the feeling of being split open.

Mike can feel his balls tighten now. Desperately he presses another harsh kiss onto Nathan’s lips as he erupts deep in his bowels just moments later. 

The redhead helplessly moans against Mike’s kiss as he cums himself, spilling his seed over Mike’s still stroking hand. Another soundless sob shakes him as Mike’s thrusts finally slow. 

Mike fucks his slave through his own orgasm slowly before he finally withdraws, satisfied. “Just perfect. We’ll have to do this so much more often now.” Mike declares, voice dreamy. 

Nathan certainly hopes he won't, hopes fiercely that he won't ever have to go through this again. Maybe Mike won't have the courage to talk about any of this again after today. Or, maybe next time he'll at least listen to him. 

"Your boy was just beautiful." Their host has joined them on the bed, still naked and also hard as Nathan notices uncomfortably. “It was amazing to just watch the two of you.” 

Mike nods lazily, his arms wrap around Nathan loosely. “He’s amazing, isn’t he?” 

Nathan’s stomach turns slightly at that, at the affectionate way the other does all this. They could nearly be lovers if it wasn’t the bond’s magic forcing him to comply with all of this. 

The other man reaches out now, his fingers lightly dragging over his chest. 

Nathan shudders, but it’s not like he can get away. 

“Say, you don’t mind if I borrow him for a bit do you? I’d love to give him a try too.” 

Nathan gasps without a sound and turns to look at Mike now. He tries, desperately to plead with the other not to agree to this with his eyes alone. He can’t, can he? 

Mike looks hesitant and for a moment Nathan dares to hope. 

“We’re all friends here, aren’t we? And, we’re all sharing, if you want to try anything you see.” The man says softly. “We’re not going to ruin him, don’t worry about a thing. And, if this was your first time with him, some more experience would do him good, no?”

To Nathan’s horror, Mike nods hazily at that. He strokes through his hair once as he leans close again. “Go, and be good for our new friends, yes?” 

Nathan’s face falls, but still, he nods. “Yes, Master.” He says tonelessly, doesn’t resist when their host pulls him over a moment later. 

“He won’t have a scratch, I promise.” He laughs as he pushes the redhead against the bed’s headboard. 

He doesn’t even waste any time as he pushes his dick into his still sore hole as Nathan still tries to hold onto the wood to stabilize him. 

The older man nods at his own slave sharply and the blond youngster rises from his place at the foot of the bed to crawl over to Mike fluidly. 

He starts fucking him fast and hard without any buildup. “Your ‘friend’ there won’t even notice you are gone while we get some use out of you pretty little thing. I’ll make sure he’s distracted while we ride you nicely.” His lips nearly brush against his ear at these words as he sets a punishing pace. 

Nathan gasps, pained, can’t turn to see what the slave does with Mike but he hears his friend moan once again. 

“Silence now, we don’t need to hear you anymore.” The order comes clipped between thrusts. 

The slave sobs silently, his head falls and rests against the hard wood in front of him. The magic mutes him now, forces him into silence and compliance because that’s what Mike said, no?

The other’s pace becomes frantic now as he clearly nears climax. “Cry all your pretty little tears while we make sure you’ll be good for your Master as you should be. Just need a little practice here, that’s all.” He comes as he explains that, hot seed spilling deep in his bowels the second time now. The thrusts stutter now, hips moving without rhythm. “We’ll teach you how to do it right, how to take a man nice and pretty, as a good slave should. He’ll love you even more then.” 

He still fucks into him, rolling his hips lazily several times before he pulls away. 

Nathan doesn’t get a chance to even recover as their host pulls him up by the shoulder and takes him with him to join a few other men fucking their slaves a bit away. 

He is pushed onto the mattress. “Have some fun friends, this one just needs a bit of training. Enjoy the pretty new toy.” 

Hands roam over him quickly, fingers probing his asshole. Seconds later someone starts to fuck him again. 

Their host doesn’t even spare him another glance, he’s already picked another slave that he fucks just inches away from them. 

He doesn’t count how many times someone shoves a cock in his ass, but his tears dry up eventually, leaving him to just take it silently as he should. 

Some of them shove a dick into his mouth and several of the men seem to love coming onto his back, his stomach, or his face, caking him in semen quickly. 

They pull and shove him around, a few make him come with fast orders and faster hands. 

By the end of the night, he’s drained and sore as he stumbles back to their own room with a still blissful Mike. He doesn’t even think to resist when Mike pulls him into bed with him, but he’s still relieved when his Master only wants to hold him in his arms as he quickly falls asleep. 

Nathan lays stiffly as he listens for Mike’s breath, waits for it to even out completely before he allows his own sheer exhaustion to claim him. He doesn’t want to think about what the next morning might bring and he frankly doesn’t even have the energy to care.


End file.
